Curious Happenings of No Consequence?
by SkullyCat Marie
Summary: {Kel and ???} Cleon vs. Neal, who should it be?? Run for your lives! the world is ending! i wrote another chapter! O.o
1. Musing and a Midnight surprise

AN: I wrote this for no reason (besides im obsessed with the books) and um.. dunno whats going on… R/R plzz oh and I don't own any of the chars and such… (except maybe Neal.. I really would like to own him… kekeke) ha.. well whatever… ^_~

Musing and a Midnight surprise

Kel wandered down the river's edge. How long had it been since she'd stood here and watched that spidren reach into the burlap bag and pull out a kitten? A long time, the blood of various immortals and enemies alike spilled by her hand. Now it was nice to be home and to sit on the old long by the river. She was the first Lady Knight to be watched by the entire realm. War was expected soon and Kel knew that the crown would call on her to fight. She would be ready to do her duty and hoped that she might be able to work along side some of her friends or maybe her old knight-master.

It had already been late afternoon when Anders had helped her escape from her once shy nephews and nieces. Now the bugs were starting to come out along with the night chill. So the she got up and headed inside. Kel had spent the time since she was knighted at Mindelan. She had kept up with her training, enough so she was fit and prepared for the much-dreaded war brewing between Scanra and Tortall. But mostly it had been time to herself to think and relax. Smiling to herself she thought of how peachblossom had been growing fat at pasture. She would have to take him out for more riding later. 

Jump came over to her as she entered her room. The house was quiet now, most of the keep was asleep. She hovered beside the bed for a moment before deciding not to go to sleep. She would write to Cleon perhaps. She hadn't seen him since before her turn at the chamber of Ordeals. She had laid out her parchment and dipped her quill in ink before she realized she had nothing to say to him. Yes, she missed him. Yes, she wanted to see him. But nothing came to mind that didn't sound stupid. With a sigh she admitted that maybe she was still a little hurt that he hadn't been at her ordeal. 

__

That's stupid, she thought. _Of course he couldn't be there, he was in service of the crown, already a full knight. I was there when he was knighted… and that's just the point,_ some dark park of her muttered, _he wasn't there when you became lady knight._ This really shouldn't bother her and the fact that it did worried her. Kel looked at herself in the mirror, her mousy brown hair was longer now, shoulder length. Her hazel-green eyes framed by long lashes. She wondered if maybe she was pretty, but the body on the rest of her was too manly. When she had returned home she'd over heard her sisters-in-law talking about how much she looked like a man and that maybe she had a love of other women, for no decent man would love that body.

__

I'm stupid to take such things to heart. Cleon loves me, he wants to marry me… she shivered. She hadn't seen him in a long time and she was still unsure about the marriage to come. _And what if she wanted to join the king's own?_ She couldn't have a husband to be part of that could she? _Maybe Cleon likes to kiss me, and maybe he thinks I'd make a good wife… but how could he love this muscled body? _She frowned and her eyes misted thinking about his various negative reactions. 

Kel walked over to the chest at the end of her bed. Lalasa had made her a dress as a present for her knighthood. It was made to fit perfectly, as Lalasa's things did, and it flattered her oddly strong body. She put it on and turned into the mirror and looked at the girl she might have become. It was cream coloured dress with a dark green sleaveless over coat that fell just about as long as the dress. Light green leaf prints made their way up the front and along the bottom. The sleaves to the dress were pale green and long, widening at the ends. It was pretty and therefore made Kel pretty. Or at least that's what she said.

"Ouch! Damn horse! I know you don't like me but for crying out loud you didn't have to bite me!" the voice came from outside in the courtyards. Kel hurried over there was a figure leading Peachblossom towards the gates. Kel had no time to change, she took her glaive and ran quietly downstairs and outside. There she came up behind the intruder pressing the blade into the back of his neck.

"Let go of my horse now." She said, her voice calm but forceful.

"Oh dear…" the voice wasn't alarmed only politely disappointed.

"How did you get in here?" 

"The guards let me in… look-" 

"They what?!" Kel was confused, why would they do such a thing?

"Keladry…" she drew back the glaive and stepped away.

"Turn around." He did and to her surprise she saw Neal.

"What in all the gods are you doing here?" she said both confused and delighted.

"I uh… huzzah Kel… you're wearing a dress…" he stared now too. So obviously that she felt a bush rising and was suddenly glad for the darkness.

Hahhaha!! Am I not evil? Leaving u like this? Ah… sorry… actuall I'd hate myself if I was reading this… sorry.. ran out of ideas.. need to think up somemore… Review!! Give me some idea's and such… I'm not really sure what's going to happen….


	2. More Nonsensical Talk

More Nonsensical Talk

The two old friends stood in the courtyard for a long moment, nothing but silence and their breathing. Kel finally glanced at her big gelding and then looked at Neal.

"So what were you doing here Neal? Gods, what are you doing _here_?" 

"I was in town, my father got sick of me up at the castle so he sent me off to Lady Alanna… and you know her, she was so fed up with me that she threatened to feed me to the Kraken they'd had in the bay years ago. Said she'd call in Daine and there wouldn't be a thing left of me… I swear that lady night was glowing with rage." He chuckled nervously. They hadn't really talked in such along time and Kel felt a deep ache in her chest – she'd really missed him being around. 

More awkward silence.

"Yeah… I, um, I did learn some healing though…" he muttered looking at the star studded sky. 

"That's great Neal." Kel looked around, no one had woken up. "So why-" she nodded to her gelding.

"Oh! Mithros I forgot! Well I was around right, after Alanna kicked me out... and I thought I'd come by to see you… thought it might be fun to surprise you, yeah know? Get him some new shoes... fix up his tack…" he ran a hand through dark hair.

"It's a nice thought Neal, but I'm sure Peachblossom would have a hard time getting along with other people – and especially you." Kel grinned at him. "Last time Daine had to be there when we got him new shoes. "Do you want to come in?"

"Um sure… I might as well while I'm here."

Kel led him quietly up to her rooms where she made green tea and set out some snacks. Neal looked at Kel and Kel looked at Neal. They had both changed so much in their time away. Neal was a man Kel realised. She had never thought of him like that, but it was true – he was older and bigger but still held the boyish looks and mischievous eyes. 

"Keladry you've changed a lot…" He murmered. He never called her by her full name.

"We all have." She said neutrally. He laughed and it wasn't entirely a happy laugh, like something dark was hiding in there.

"Yes I suppose so. But you know what I mean, you look really beautiful in a dress… but you don't need it to be pretty." 

Kel shifted her weight and handed him a cup of tea, sitting down at the little Yamani table. "I've never been very pretty, maybe that's one of the reasons I became a knight." The moment she said it she regretted it. She didn't want him to think that she had become a knight for that reason – she didn't want herself to think it either. "No I mean-"

"Kel you're wrong and you know it. You could have had a wonderful marriage and grown up a proper young lady, you would have been more too… a proper lady that was brave and kind. You're the type of person that makes the world a better place, you give hope to the weak and the weary. Where would I be without you?" He smiled at her and there was a depth of friendship there that made her smile too. 

"I'm glad you came tonight Neal, I really missed having you around."

"I missed you too Kel. Eating vegetables was never so – easy to escape, without you around." 

His eyebrows knitted together and he appeared to be staring at her chest. Kel, somewhat embarassed reached up a hand.

"where did you get that charm?" he asked quietly. "is it…?"

Kel felt flustered and knew that her cheeks were burning crimson now.

"It's a charm… I got it. It's nothing important. For health." That wasn't entirely a lie, the charm kept her healthily not pregnant. He leaned back and looked at her, green eyes unreadable. 

"I'm a healer Kel, not the best… but it looks like a ward against unwanted pregnancy. You and Cleon gone that far? I didn't think…" now it was his turn to blush, there was something close to anger in his eyes. "It's none of my business, I apologise."

"You're right. It is none of your business." Kel said firmly her face going Yamani black. She felt hurt that he had assumed so much of her. It wasn't as if he remained chaste was it? Of course she didn't know that…

AN: oiiii I did another ch… eh… weird stuff nii.. well um.. I'm only writing this as it comes to me… ^^;; soo umm I think I'll write more soonish…. ^_~


	3. A Humid Day of Little Funnies

A Humid Day of Little Funnies 

Because it was so late, and because Kel wasn't sure how her parents would react to finding a stranger in the guest quarters, she set up a cot for Neal in the dressing room. Of course she did wonder what they would think finding a man in her rooms when there had not been one the night before. Still, Kel was sure her mother would understand entirely – as she was a very understanding person. So after they had talked and set everything up they finally parted for sleep.

"Thanks Kel, I'll see you in the morning I guess." Neal said with a grin and shut the dressing room door. Kel yawned, how long had they been up? She took of the gown, frowning slightly and wondering what had possessed her to wear it in the first place, then dressed quickly in a night shirt and hopped into bed. Sleep found her quickly and she slept past dawn to the morning bell – a rare thing for her.

Keladry sat up with a jump, the bell had startled her. She stepped out of bed onto the cold flagstone and stretched then did a quick dance with her glaive. Tentatively she stepped up the dressing room door and knocked. There was no answer. She frowned and cracked the door open a bit. Neal was sprawled half out of the cot, mouth open and hair completely messed up. She smiled at his sleeping form, he was such a slob.

Quietly she crept in front of him until her face was right in front of his. Then she prodded him in the chest with her finger. Neal opened his eyes, rapidly blinking, eyebrows drawing together in a frown. His emerald green eyes suddenly widened and he pushed himself away with a scream. Kel leapt back clutching her sides and laughing at him.

"Hn, back you mean-spirited devil woman you! How dare you disturb the slumber of a-" he didn't get to finished because a yawn caught him and he stood up and stretched. The moment he did, Kel wished that he had remained abed. He was only wearing a loincloth and every other part of his beautiful body was exposed. Her face felt warm with both embarrassment and anger. How dare her mind and heart look at another man when she was… with someone already.

Neal pulled on a pair of pants and looked out the window. It was a wonderful day, not a cloud in the sky. This promised to be a warm and pleasant sort of day. 

"Neal get some clothes on and lets go downstairs for breakfast." Kel said grabbing some of her own garments and heading back into the room. She could hear him whistling as she dressed. _He's and idiot,_ she thought fondly and smile in her eyes. They ate quickly and then headed out for a walk around the grounds of Mindelan. 

"So anyway, that's when Alanna asked if you had any relationships with any of the boys." Neal was saying as they walked. Seeing the look on her face he continued, "it's not like she thinks bad of it or anything, I mean you don't think the lioness was a virgin flower among so many men do you? She, George and Jon were in this love triangle for her." 

"You mean the King?" Kel said surprised. "Then why did she chose George"

"He's a good guy, very complimentary for the lionesses temperament. Imagine having her for a queen? There would be so much fighting going on, just think about the politics of having someone that hid their identity and became a female knight? Besides Jonathan loves Thayet and Alanna loves George. That's what's really important." He said with a slow smile. "Gods, it's hot out today." 

"The Domin river is near by… wanna go for a swim?" Kel asked, wondering how she was going to push him in. they raced down to the water's edge where they stipped off to basic clothing and fought to shove one and other in. Kel felt a little better with him now, it was like an older brother feeling. The two of them swam and laughing having a great time. Kel was just about to dunk him when they froze. Neal's face was less red than Kel's –then again maybe not. She managed a weak smile and knew that it looked bad.

"Hi Cleon."

AN: kekkekekkekekekekkek!! ß my evil laugh ^_^;; defends herself from people with her black frying pan of goodness. Well erm, hope u like it!!! ^_^


	4. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, or ...

Absence makes the heart grow fonder, or does it?

"Um, Hi Kel, Neal." Cleon nodded to them each in turn. His gaze only flickered to Neal then returned steadily to Kel. There was a long and painful awkward silence. Kel skin prickled with gooseflesh, it was suddenly cold in the water. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling more naked. 

Neal broke the uncomfortableness first. He jumped out of the water and dressed quickly. Smiling but not to his eyes, he said, "Water gets a little chilly if you stand around in it Kel. Nice to see you Cleon, I'll leave you two alone now." And he left swiftly.

Kel slowly climbed out of the water and dressed (somewhat quickly) before looking up at Cleon. Her dreamy eyes were wide and her heart felt like it would burst. The redhead turned somewhat hurt eyes to her.

"You and Neal good friends? When did he get here anyway…" 

"Yes, friends… He arrived yesterday..." She answered breathily, "When… how… I though you weren't coming back for a long time…" he smiled and his eyes softened.

"My ray of eternal light, pearl, dewdrop, I had to come to see you." The silliness faded away. "We're just in restocking some supplies… I leave again in week."

"But… such a short amount of time?" she couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice. "I haven't seen you since-"

"Since you became a knight… I wish I could have been there to see you, to catch you when you came out and to see you be knighted…"

"Me too…" Kel replied a bit of the hurt surfacing again. He closed the distance between them in two quick steps and pulled her into a warm kiss. She felt the heat rush through her the way a warm drink did in winter. It was nice to feel his lips pressed to her mouth and his tongue intertwined with hers. But she was still the one that pulled away first. There was a question in his eyes, he wanted to know if something was wrong and she let him know with a gentle look that all was fine. Only… she wasn't really sure it was. Seeing him again had brought up all the feelings that had seeped away but it also alerted her of his, er, plans for her.

"Come inside Cleon, my nieces and nephews have missed you." She took his hand and started towards the keep. "You and Neal can stay for dinner, my parents would love that."

"So why is Neal here?" He asked as though he didn't care.

"He was driven out by his ex-knight mistress and came around here to see me. I haven't seen him in a while, I caught him trying to pull of joke, a kind one, on me last night." She smiled reassuringly at him. He didn't seem that reassured though.

"What kind of joke? In the middle of the night?"

"Oh he was going to fix Peachblossom up with some clean new tack and shoes… surprise me I guess." Though Kel now wondered why Neal had chosen that and not something more humorous or embarrassing like they used to do as pages.

"Hmm… I still don't really see why he had to do it in the middle of the night…" Cleon whispered as though thinking very hard about it. He slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"You're dragging this out. Neal is my friend, he's like an older brother or something." She felt a little guilty saying it. He was her first crush and still a very attractive man.

"I'm sorry sweet." He said, his eyes kind and a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. He kissed her cheek softly and stepped a bit away from her as they neared the gate. "I'd gladly accept your offer of dinner and apologise for any misbehaviour."

"Come let's go inside then, everyone will want to see you." 

And so they did. 

AN: I'm not sure where I stand in this battle of Neal or Cleon…. But I am trying to keep to their characters so I won't make Cleon into anything jealous and evil ^_^;; oh and thank you very much for the compliments about my writing like Tamora, that was very flattering, (hehe) …. Ah yes… next chapter… coming sooon…. hehe


	5. Back! Back! Demon they call Love!

****

A/N: okay, sorry, I didn't add more soon.. my mistake… I was in Australia when I started this fic and then I came home… ^_^ ;;; once I got back I got lazy again, however thanks to an email begging me to continue I, uh, did…. 

Back! Back! Demon they call Love!

Neal was sitting on an upturned bucket in the stable facing Peachblossom. He was careful to stay out of reach. The big gelding chewed his hay while watching Neal with suspicious eyes. 

"Don't look at me like that." He said to the horse with a sign. Peachblossom snorted and stamped his hoof. 

"Why does Kel like Cleon anyway?" he asked then laughed harshly, "I'm so stupid, why do I even bother. Cleon and Kel are both my friends and I know they love each other…" he stood up and walked over to lean on Peachblossom's stall. The big horse bared his teeth and laid his ears back. 

"Go ahead, bite me. You don't like me… Do you like Cleon, huh?" Peachblossom looked at him like he had gone crazy and turned to face the other end of the stall. Neal sighed.

"Um, excuse me sir." A little boy was standing a in the stable doorway. He must have only been about five or six. He had the same mousy brown hair that Kel did and it fell just past his shoulders in wavy locks. His eyes were a bright curious shade of blue. Neal smiled wistfully. 

"Hullo, can I help you?" he had no idea who the kid was, but assumed it was one of Kel's relatives. The boy looked down and scuffed the dirt with the toe of his boot. 

"Well, um sir you are a knight aren't you?" He was a very polite little boy Neal noted.

"Yes I am, sir Nealan of Queenscove, but you must call me Neal. Who are you if I might ask?" he smiled and bent down to be more the same height. 

"I am Louis, Lady Keladry is my aunt." He said more sure of himself. "Sir Neal would you help me with my pony?" his blue eyes were so wide and innocent. Neal could have sooner shot himself than refused that look.

"Sure Louis, what exactly do you need help with? Riding?" He glanced around the stable looking for a pony that might belong to the little lad.

"Oh no, I'm very good at riding, at least my aunt thinks so, I mean Keladry. But father got me a pony for my seventh birthday and he's a mountain one. I'm going to tame him and ride him." Neal's eye brows shot up. 

"Well, all right… but I'm not the best with horses you should know." He said with a smile. Louis's eyes widened. 

"But you were talking to the mean horse! And he didn't even try to bite you!"

"Uh, well…" Neal kicked himself mentally. "I might have been talking but he wasn't listening…"

"Well you can still help hold the reins if you want." He said hopefully. Neal grinned outright. 

"I think I can manage that."

Kel and Cleon greeted everyone and Kel explained to her parents about Neal. The dinner and lodging was extended to both of them. Kel and Cleon spent most of the afternoon talking with family and entertaining the youngsters. Cleon was chin deep in children when one of Kel's more distant cousins' came forward. The tall lanky youth had light brown hair that was almost blonde and cut a little above his shoulders. He had blue eyes and a pale complexion. Kel was sure he had no trouble with the girls' back home. These relatives were from Tyra and had a very rich and strict formality about them. Kel liked them very well, she thought they reminded her of the Yamani people with their highly respectable and graceful attitudes.

"Lady Kel," He said bowing to her quickly.

"What is it Lestat?" She asked sensing that it wasn't good news.

"Mother had previously asked me to watch over my younger brother Louis and I have lost him." he said ducking his head in shame. "I – I would not like to alarm her… would you help me look for him please?" he asked her as though it was a very hard thing to do. He probably expected her to refuse or scold him. she smiled that kind smile of hers and replied,

"Of course, where have you looked?" she asked as they entered the courtyard, light was fading quickly.

"I looked all through the keep and the stables, I even checked the gardens and everywhere with in the Mindelan walls… I'm worried he left the safety of the inside." He cursed softly, nodding an apology a moment after. "I should not have gotten so distracted! It's just that courtly mannerisms here are so very different from home! And the women… so fierce…" he glanced at Kel, "Again my Apologize cousin, I should not make such remarks in from of you."

She smothered a laugh and said. "You make us look bad with your fancy talk and fancy dress. Come on lets go look outside the wall for your brother, I'm sure he's fine." 

When Kel and Lestat got outside the wall they didn't have far to go because they soon saw Neal holding the lead to a small white pony and a small boy beside Neal putting the horse through his paces. 

"Louis!" Lestat cried angrily. "What are you doing out here!" 

"It's not my fault Le, you wanted to talk to the village girls and you left me. Besides Sir Neal has taken care of me." the little boy grinned up at Neal. Lestat and Louis began to argue in another language while Neal tied the Pony to a tree and headed over to Kel.

"They not from around here?" he asked with a grin.

"Can you tell?" she said smiling warmly.

"So was everyone glad to see Cleon?" he asked staring at the two brothers.

"Yeah, you know they'll be glad to see you too. You are staying for dinner and another night?" she asked suddenly unsure.

"I suppose, if you don't mind…"

"Mind! Neal you silly!" she wrapped and arm around his neck and ruffled his hair like he used to do when he was taller than her. 

"That's not fair!" he said when he broke free of her grip and backed up. 

"Come on it's dinner time soon, Keladry are you coming." Lestat asked. She smiled, she was safe from Neal's counter attack!

"Yes! Come on Queenscove." 

The four of them and irritated pony headed back to the castle quietly.


	6. Loneliness for Wine and Loveliness to Di...

****

A/N: *hides* No one yell at me! I know it took forever – I always do… for everything! no excuse I know… just wait until I managed to become a published author – everyone will hate me then! Nee ways. I wrote more and here it is. eh... and about the names Louis and Lestat well you're right on about where they came from, well actually it was the movie – haven't actually read the books (oh and if you like Ann Rice you might wanna try Laurell K. Hamilton – The Anita Blake Vampire Executioner series)

R&R&Enjoy! 

Loneliness for Wine and Loveliness to Dine

They dined in a big hall with long tables on either side and one at the front of the room. Keladry's family was so large that they didn't have enough room at their usual table nearer to the kitchens and library. It was indeed a merry feast, everyone was crowded around the front table, laughing and talking and passing the delicoius food. Children and dogs ran about under the table and through the hall.

"More wine, Sir Nealan?" one of the servants asked at his shoulder. Neal, who, had been staring fretfully at Kel and Cleon, jerked to attention and nodded mutely to the servant. The older man filled his glass and murmured with a good natured smile,

"Standing in the shadows doesn't do much good to anyone – let alone your heart." And with that he departed, moving along the table filling glasses._ It always amazes me how servants never miss a thing that goes on in their homes… _Neal thought watching the older man idly. He sipped his wine some more and looked back across the table. 

"Cleon," Kel said between laughter, "you really have had too much to drink."

"I have not my precious pearl, dew drop of my heart, everlasting rose of perfection! Hardly but a sip and a few pretty words and you – you're blushing my darling gem, too much flattery for you?" Cleon remarked, laughing with her as he too sipped his wine. Kel stared at him, the corners of her mouth upturned as she fought to stop from grinning out right. 

"You are a very charming man Cleon, some times I wonder if you don't use that flowery language to flatter other young ladies…" She fluttered her eye lashes at him.

"What! Me? Charming! Why… I never knew!" he looked around suddenly as if searching for something, "where are these young ladies you speak of! Let me test my charm!" Kel laughed and punched his shoulder playfully. He turned and grinned at her, the humor in his eyes changed to something more serious but no less beautiful. Kel felt her insides squirm and her cheeks redden. His looks were sometimes so private that it was like he was doing intimate things to her with his eyes. Cleon leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth very softly. "You are the only one I see…" he whispered.

Neal looked away, feeling rather embarrassed for looking. None of Kel's other relative seemed to be paying them any attention. They were all still laughing and talking and drinking their wine. He took a sip from his newly re-filled glass when Louis came running up beside him. 

"Sir Neal, I was wondering if you'd like to come play with us in the nursery, I mean you're not doing anything else – and you looked kind of – "

"Louis! What am I going to do about you! Have you no manners! Sir Nealan has more important things to do than tend noble brats…" Lestat scolded his little brother, he looked up at Neal and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry sir, on behalf of my brother… I'll take care of them…" Neal noticed that Lestat, young man that he was, looked very pained at the very idea of spending time in the nursery as opposed to at the table with the adults or flirting with the maids.

"No, really, it's no trouble at all lad, I'll take care of them." Neal stood, "you can take my place and I'll watch after them. Louis was right, I was doing nothing and have no plans." He smiled warmly at the two. They both looked happy about this. Neal took one last glance at Kel and caught her eye. She was smiling, amusement evident in her dreamy hazel eyes. Neal faked a grin and waved before being pulled away by Louis.

"- And it was Kel's quick thinking that saved us all. She knew exactly what to do and it's because of her that we're all here. Alive to hunt bandits another day!" Cleon finished telling her relatives. Most of them nodded and smiled approvingly, praising her skill on the battlefield, even as a page. Kel smiled politely and nodded but she really wasn't living the moment like Cleon seemed to be. Restlessly she scanned the table and caught her mother's eyes. Ilane of Mindelan was smiling softly, Yamani face very still, laughter dancing in her eyes. She could see right through her daughter's stone mask and knew that Kel was bored. Keladry smiled and looked down at her wineglass, the plates had been taken away already and many of the younger or older relatives had retired to their rooms. Cleon started on another story and Kel felt an inner sigh, she'd have to wait to be alone with her lover…

"Goodnight Queen Neal!" one of the little girls said, flinging her arms around him before running off giggling with her mother. Somehow the children had picked up that name and unfortunately for him – it stuck. Louis waved to Neal and yawned, following Lestat from the playroom. The twins were the last to go and the young knight found himself alone in the children's room. Toys and books scattered about, he had to admit he'd had fun playing with them. Children always knew how to let go and have fun without all the strict rules adults seemed to bring into play. 

With a tired sigh he stood up and left the nursery, dimming the candles before closing the door softly. He didn't much feel like sleep just yet. Maybe a little walk in the night air would clear his mind. Neal took a stroll through the gardens and past the guest quarters. He sat down by the fountain there and looked up at the starry summer sky. Perhaps he would have been content to sit there and daydream but he didn't get the chance – laughter and hushed voiced called to his attention. He turned, hidden in the shadows of the night to see two people enter the guestroom nearest him. He could only make out their silhouettes in the candlelight as they embraced, kissing and touching. He stood up and feeling rather guilty watched. The two made their way to the bedside and he swallowed. They were both tall with rather short hair – especially for a girl_. Please not the bed, please not the bed…_ Neal thought. They fell onto the bed together. 

Neal left. He had no reason to stay and the two people… _who am I kidding, I know who it was…_ Well they deserved their privacy. 

"Kel…" he muttered as he stepped into the stable with the intention of talking to Peachblossom some more.


End file.
